


The Product of One Last Night..

by iamnojedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Giving Birth, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnojedi/pseuds/iamnojedi
Summary: A friend asked me about Ahsoka having an AU baby, and then suggests I start with: “How was he born? Like how difficult was his birth, or was he a screaming thing right out of the womb, or was he one of those quiet babies?”This happened.





	The Product of One Last Night..

It hadn’t been expected, she knew how long human babies were carried but she also knew how long Togrutan kits were carried, and she expected something in between. But she sensed the movement, the intention inside her, then the pain shot through her abdomen and caused her legs to go weak. Ahsoka nearly hit her knees from the suddenly pain, a hand holding tightly to the bar. 

“Ahsoka!” There was a choir of voices calling out her name.

Her fingers dug into the wood of the bar –cracking it where she gripped. “I’m fine.” Her eyes tightened as there was another shot of pain, and this warm sensation of wetness running down her leg. “Oh no..” _What’s wrong_?

Nothing, the baby was no longer staying inside her, he wanted out. He wanted to see the universe, he wanted to see and learn everything. He wanted to hear her voice without the muffle of the womb. He wanted to feel the Florrum sun and heat directly.

She tried to stand more fully, but her legs shook and a bit of panic blurred her vision as she tried to find something to focus on. She didn’t realize she’d been picked up for a moment, then she breathed out heavily. “You can’t keep try–” _Ow, no, slow down little guy_. 

“Shush, _ad’ika_.” Jango never missed a beat, a step, or even a word.  


She was having a baby, and she was the child, A snort left her nose. _Foolish, stubborn old man_. But her heart swelled, even as she curled slightly at the pain. She’d read as a child that Togrutan births were hard, she’d never expected to have one. She’d expected to die a Jedi, but all the Jedi were dead, and _she’d left them_ long before that. She’d left them with this little guy in tow because she couldn’t trust them, and she wouldn’t allow them to take her son from her, and she would **_never_** give them his father’s name. “I should be walking.. _moving_.. it hurts less when I was standing.” 

But her feet didn’t touch the ground again until she was in her room, she could tell by the smell. And she opened her eyes, looking up at him. “Thank you..” Her voice was soft, and the appreciation was cut short and turned into a whimper as she tried to take slow steps while using pieces of furniture for balance.

She paced like that for hours, it seemed like longer to her. Her hands bundled her blanket, tugged it off her bed onto the floor. When she sat, she couldn’t get comfortable, every time she knelt it hurt more. So she kept pacing until she couldn’t any longer. She kept feeling like it was getting hotter in the room, but she knew Hondo’s compound didn’t get as hot as it did out in the desert. But _it still felt like it_.

When she finally settling, she’d done it without the leggings that she wore under her normal attire, the one that wasn’t her _beskar’gam_. Her hands shook, her legs felt numb, and she leaned back against the side of her bed with a whimper. “Okay, okay.. anytime you’re ready..” Her hands settled on her stomach, and she could have sworn she heard someone enter. And a voice in her mind reminded her that her darling _buir_ had bought a medical droid around two months ago. Ahsoka smiled weakly. The Jedi, individually, had done so much for her, but this was **different**. He wasn’t obligated to her because she was Force sensitive. He wasn’t _required_ to save her because she’d been dumb enough to put herself into a dangerous situation. 

It was painful, and she didn’t remember a lot of that part, but there was so much screaming that she wasn’t sure if it all came from her or the little bundle that was handed to her. Both seemed like the **best** answer. Blue eyes stared at the little peachy-red-tan baby, fingers gently touching his pudgy little cheek softly. 

He didn’t have lekku, and he didn’t have noticeable montrals –briefly she wondered if they’d grow in as he aged. He had markings on his skin, down his arms and when she moved the blanket, she noticed some on his little legs that started to kick a bit. She covered them back up. 

“He’s beautiful.”   


Blinking quickly, her attention snapped up, sharp teeth bared quickly but the look on her face disappeared as quickly as it’d come. _Jango_. Her first instinct had been to protect her baby, from everyone –from anyone, especially the Empire, because she could already feel it. His strength, his future would be in hiding, and she could weep for that _later_. “He is.. he looks more like his father.”

“Does he have a name? _The boy’s father_. He should know.” Jango easily –slowly, settled down next to her, as if requesting permission.  


Ahsoka smiled weakly, tiredly as she looked back down at the baby that seemed peaceful now. The opposite of his entrance to the universe, he’d been loud. He’d wanted all of Florrum to know he had arrived, to know the son of an exiled princess was there. And she let her eyes close as she leaned against Jango’s side. “I can’t tell you _that_. We’ve been over this.” And they had, and she still _wouldn’t_ tell anyone **_his name_**. 

Until the war had ended, until the Empire took over, she had been afraid that they’d do something to Jaing. Now it was just such a habit, but also she didn’t know where to find him. She didn’t **reach** off of Florrum in the Force, she didn’t want to attract unwanted attention from the Emperor’s dogs. She wouldn’t know where to start looking. Well, that might have been a lie.

“Al’ight.”   


There were a few heartbeats, she’d fallen asleep, but this rattling sound started and she jerked awake. Looking down at the baby, he was purring, and she laughed softly as she leaned her forehead to touch his, softly purring back. 


End file.
